


Information/Context for Primary AU

by LadyRWidow



Series: Primary AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortality, Marinette and co are just having a rough time, PrimaryAU, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRWidow/pseuds/LadyRWidow
Summary: This a world in which a Miraculous Wielder can become immortal at the cost of, well, everything in a lot of cases.Marinette lost everything when Hawkmoth won. Absolutely everything.--x--Literally the title. I'm compiling all of the current tumblr posts I have about this AU and posting it in a single work. I'll be adding more info as I go along and develop this world.This is supplementary for the other works I'll be posting. I'm sorry I'm making you work for this, but I don't have a main story for this AU but, rather, small stories and plotlines in a format that requires previous background knowledge.





	1. World Building

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this will be considered the first "work" in this series but is mostly for information purposes. What I'm planning to write relies heavily on context, hence the necessity of this.

******If anything is not understood or you’re confused about some terms, Vocabulary/Footnotes is the last section******

##  **World Building**

In this particular setting, when a Miraculous holder reaches Majority (adulthood), they unlock the remaining powers held from them previously.

Also, they’re essentially stuck with the Miraculous until they die (*1). I’m trashing the “adults can use their power infinitely” because it’s dumb and underdeveloped.   
  
Instead, once a Miraculous wielders hits majority [Primary(*2)], their stamina increases ten fold, allowing them to stay transformed for much longer than previously so. At first glance, it seems as if they can use their powers infinitely. What this would look like differs depending on the Miraculous and the ability. In the Ladybug, this would mean being able to use up to 15-20 lucky charms before needing to turn back or using Healing Light(*3) 20-30 times (depending on the severity of the wounds) before needing to detransform. 

There is another difference between pre-primary and post-primary. As a Primary, they are not forced to detransform and must do it themselves. If they get to a point of needing to detransform, they become extremely weak and may collapse while the Kwami essentially “feeds” off of the Primary to recharge instead of getting energy from an outside source. 

  * For the Cat Miraculous, abilities include: Full range of enhanced movement and physical prowess, Jinx (*4), Shadow Claw (*5), and the full scale of Cataclysm(*6). Can use their abilities multiple times, but doing so wears down their transformation.

I personally headcanon that Cat is more powerful in the beginning in comparison to Ladybug for... reasons... (I have an explanation i swear).

  * For the Ladybug Miraculous: full access to Ladybug’s weapon artillery (*7), Healing Light, and extended use of the Lucky Charm/Miraculous Ladybug ability. They can use their abilities multiple times, but doing so wears down their transformation. Also, did I mention that they get WINGS. 

However, there’s a... problem with the above. They have to physically wear the Miraculous through their formative years (at _least_ 2 years) for the Miraculous to fine tune itself (or, vice versa, really) to the holder’s body and begin the actual process of becoming a Primary. Before Marinette (and well after her), this typically meant being given or trained to be given the Miraculous at ages as young as _5\. _For the Kwami, the age for beginning Majority ranges from 15 to 25 years old, depending on the culture and time period their chosen comes from. 

In the show there is only one temple shown for the Miraculous, but it’s been implied (or maybe said explicitly, I don’t remember) that there are Miraculous from different cultures as well, so I’m going to say there are multiple temples around the world that function as foundations of knowledge as well as protectors of their particular set of Miraculous. For the purpose of this AU, we’ll say that animal Miraculous are mostly universal (and are the ones depicted in the show) though they may have originated in different parts of the world (Ladybug in Egypt, Cat in Greece, and Butterfly in Japan). 

Oh... and I really didn’t like the Feast episode so I’m changing the method of death for the monks. First of all, they don’t get a second chance in this. I’m not sorry. The temple itself survives and goes on to rebuild, but the existing monks do not. 

I mentioned before that some holders are chosen very young. In the case of most chosen, they are taken from a pool of existing families that have been proven trustworthy or had previous Miraculous wielders in their line. Like in the show with Fu, they take children who show promise from their families or, in rare instances, orphans and train them to be a Miraculous Holder. 

##  **Training**

*This is all in ideal situations. Obviously, it doesn’t always happen. 

_Miraculous Wielder (Temporary): _This training consists of both physical and intellectual training with the guardians of the temple. This typically takes 2-5 years depending on different factors. Once an issues arises, they are paired with an experienced Miraculous holder to deal with it. At the time the issue is dealt with (as much as it can be, in some situations), the wielder is taken back to the temple (sometimes by force) to relinquish the Miraculous back to the Guardians. Individuals who end up temporary wielders are often monks in the temple who are not quite Guardian material yet. 

_Guardian:_ Similar to above; however, the initial training lasts much much longer (10-20 years depending on the individual’s progress) and the training itself is much more brutal and severe. Once in temple training is done, they’re sent out with select Miraculous of their own to become the role of the mentor. All Primaries are Guardians, but not all Guardians are Primaries. Guardians who are not Primaries are not supposed to be Miraculous holders themselves. 

_Primary_: Primaries are trained,often **from birth** to take on their future roles and usually only in response to long term problems. They’re paired with the Kwami as early as 3 to form a bond and trained for the specific purpose of becoming what they are. Primaries often separate from their respective temples unless absolutely necessary. 

##  **Characters in the Show**

_Master Fu:_

> Is not actually a guardian. I would like to say he probably hadn’t been an apprentice for a year before the temple was swallowed by the Feast (and, again, changing it). 
> 
> His backstory: 
> 
> Fu, angry with the people who took him away from his family and his family for not fighting against the decision, held a great deal of animosity towards the temple and it’s inhabitants. He’s downright miserable when he meets someone who actually listens to him and is sympathetic to his plight. Fu is... so young in the flashbacks, 9 or 10? 
> 
> This person promises that they would give him what he wanted: his family, his friends... everything he had lost in becoming an apprentice guardian. In exchange, this mysterious figure wanted something in return. It seemed innocent enough. They wanted a book, something from the private collection that Fu had only just earned the right to have access to.
> 
> However... when everything was said and done... the temple had been set ablaze and the monks and everything they had protected destroyed (almost everything). 
> 
> Fu is under the impression that the temple was irreparably destroyed and everyone died when, in reality, it had been secretly rebuilt over the decades by the few remaining members. 

_Marinette_

> Her timeline is the most extensive of all the characters I got in this AU, if I’m being honest. Out of all the Miraculous holders, she is one of the only ones that reaches “Primary” or immortality along with Alix and a few others I’m NOT NAMING RIGHT NOW. I’m going to go into depth on her character in another post. For now, I’m just gonna say that Marinette goes through some serious hell and give a very basic overview. 
> 
> Hawkmoth... sort of wins, but loses at the same time? He ends up capturing Marinette but is not able to take her earrings and ends up sort of... locking her away like Rapunzel minus the long hair. They’re both utterly miserable, but Marinette can’t transform into Ladybug and he can’t bring himself to kill her so they’re both at an impasse for literal years. When she hits Primary, she finally escapes only to find herself in a world that she just doesn’t belong to anymore. 

_The Black Cat_

> I didn’t label this Adrien or Chat Noir for a reason. Marinette reaches Primary but... the Black Cats, historically, rarely live that long or choose to be Chat Noir past what is necessary. There are multiple Black Cats that take on multiple names (never the same one) and Marinette has had a multitude of different relationships with them. 

##  **Vocabulary/Footnotes**

*1. Primaries are incapable of dying naturally. This doesn’t mean that they cannot get permanent injuries. They can still be blinded, be in chronic pain, have a permanent disability, etc; however, the Miraculous does provide protection to these things so the holders do have a less of a chance to get injured to that extent. 

*2. _Primary_ \- When a Miraculous Holder reaches adulthood or maturity according to the Kwami and the culture/society the holder is a part of. Reaching the final form, or “Primary”, takes multiple years and once the process begins, there’s no way of reversing it or removing the Miraculous. The physical age one stops at can range from early twenties to late thirties. Some Kwamis; however, prefer their holders appearing younger, older, or give their chosen the ability to shift their physical age (Particularly, the snake). 

*3. _Healing Light_ \- Ladybug is a miraculous made with purification in mind. This is less of a healing ability and more of a reversion abilities. The healing light reverts whatever is being targeted back to an earlier state. If a Ladybug gets this ability pre-primary, it can only be used twice per transformation. 

*4. _Jinx - _An ability that curses bad luck onto an object or a person. The curse can range from mild to devastating (an example of the result of a curse being...the Black Death). 

*5. _Shadow Claw - _Long ranged attack that is very versatile (can be used for grappling and rescue, among other things). The only attack that the Cat has that isn’t inherently unlucky and is typically given to Cats that don’t have a physically active background. Basically large projections of claws. 

*6 _Cataclysm _\- A full powered Cataclysm is TERRIFYING. First of all, it can be thrown versus a simple touch. Cataclysm also has the potential not to just destroy, but to _corrupt_ _**everything**_ around it. It doesn’t just destroy objects, it can make the land itself uninhabitable for years after the fact. 

*7 _Ladybug’s Artillery _\- Just think of all the weapons that were shown in the video for the concept art of Miraculous Ladybug (the “yoyo” that extended into a staff, the wing shield but on a larger scale, the smoke bomb)

More on all of this later xD


	2. Kwamis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info on the Kwami in this AU.

I’m going to mostly be talking about the Kwamis, but a little bit more on Marinette first.

Marinette is a permanent hero once she reaches Primary and, unlike most of the other miraculous holders that reach Primary who are allowed some flexibility when it comes to doing their job, Marinette is _Ladybug. _She is literally half of the representation of _Order _and _Freedom_. So basically, she is required to get involved in wars and revolutions when they crop up or aid other Primaries when necessary. 

It’s kind of ironic, that she represents freedom and peace, but gets little of either. 

I’m also making the Kwami’s less innocent and victimized in this AU. They are literally one of the most powerful beings on Earth, I refuse to believe that some small items of jewelry are powerful enough to subjugate them to the will of humans. 

_Let’s start with Tikki: _

  * She appears sugar sweet, but she can be pretty manipulative and conniving when she wants to be.
  * She cares about her chosens a great deal and wants the best for them but; above all, she kind of wants to not be stuck in the Miraculous for literal centuries. 
  * She adores Marinette, one of her noted favorites. Initially, she had thought her a bit too old for having just received the Miraculous (Tikki was used to being given to younger holders and helping them grow up), but found that it wasn’t a problem and that her chosen trusted her implicitly. 
  * Tikki has lived a long time and her views are kind of skewed in that sense. She knew Marinette would be mad at her for a while for not telling her about coming into majority, but they both had hundreds of years to come and Marinette couldn’t stay mad at her forever. 

_Plagg_: 

  * He has issues. Plagg has emotionally closed himself off over the years of losing so many kittens. It’s one of the reasons he’s initially perceived as selfish and full of himself. 
  * He doesn’t bother telling his chosens about the whole primary business because they usually either die before it begins or give up the miraculous because of the side effects. 
  * As the years pass, him and Marinette come to an understanding and it quickly becomes clear that Plagg is much more sensitive and caring than he was originally pegged to be. 
  * Him and Tikki love their chosens, but they both love very differently. Tikki loves in a general “I love everything” kind of way. Plagg loves in an all encompassing way that borders on worshipful adoration and vengeful wrath when said loved one is hurt. It’s part of the reason Adrien fell so hard and quickly for Ladybug. When the Cat falls in love, that’s it for them. 

Nooroo: 

  * I’d like to think that Nooroo has been largely used for what they’re meant to be used for, but gets stuck with a user every once in a while that does things that make them ponder their existence. 
  * Nooroo is, in general, tired and stopped caring a long time ago. Let Nooroo sleep 2k19. 
  * Empathy is an exhausting ability and it resulted in Nooroo blocking it out for the most part because it just got to be too much after a while
  * They could probably have left Hawkmoth if they’d really been invested in it, but they didn’t feel it was overly necessary and saw a greater purpose in Hawkmoth’s existence. 
  * They owed Tikki one for messing with France’s medieval period. 


	3. Philosophy

More from Immortal!AU. Just wanted to get this down and thought to post another concept for this AU. 

The Cat and the Ladybug miraculous aren’t necessarily what I consider Yin and Yang in my Immortal!AU. I consider them both important parts of the elements of Order and Freedom. 

For their to be Order, their must be Chaos; so, essentially, the Cat is an agent of Order. 

For their to be Freedom, their must be those in Chains; so, the Ladybug is an agent of Freedom. 

Superficially, they are separately representative of the two elements, but on a more fundamental level they represent both equally. 

The Cat will always be in a position where they are free to choose which side they support, whether it be morally good and/or bad. This Chaos is necessary for it promotes Order. 

The Ladybug will always be in service (in “Chains”) to her duty as an agent of Freedom. She exists in her service to free others from theirs. 

For Canon relevance, Marinette exists as Ladybug to free Nooroo from his corrupted owner and Paris from Hawkmoth’s tyranny. Adrien exists as Chat Noir because he has _chosen_ to take on a protective role to save Paris and follow Ladybug. 


	4. Changes and Roles

Due to the fact that the cat miraculous isn’t active much during war times (due to both Plagg and Marinette’s personal morals and trust issues), to the ever annoyance of the Guardian temple, Marinette is forced to take on a more offensive role than a ladybug would usually have to take when with her companion. 

This is not to say that previous Ladybugs haven’t done similar or worse things (they did, but the Cat always took the brunt of the dirty work). Things that changed: 

  * Outfit shifts to mostly black, especially around World War III 
  * Typically relies on a staff versus the yoyo as it’s main purpose (grappling for mobility) was mostly taken over by having wings
  * Over the years, she becomes more closed off, but is genuinely still an incredibly compassionate and caring person. She just shows it very differently nowadays
  * Ladybug’s fighting style is far more physical than canon. Close combat is a particular specialty of hers.

I explained this before in one of my earlier posts (chapters), but Guardians who are also Primaries typically had training from when they were very young. In Marinette’s case, she’s held captive for roughly 5-6 years before escaping and being found by a fellow Primary (Bunnix). 

> (( Speaking of Bunnix: Alix, for the sake of this AU, has subtly been trained to be a Primary of the Miraculous of Time by her father who was a Guardian from a different temple. Over time, she becomes Marinette’s closest friend and they make it a point to check up on one another when possible (more so Alix to Marinette because, well, Alix is a lot harder to track down). ))

Following that, she spends roughly 15-20 years at the temple in Tibet training and studying everything Ladybug pretty much (past wielders, origins of kwami, training of artillary and hand to hand combat, etc). She also spends an extra few years training with the Cat miraculous due to her assignment. 

The assignment being to find a wielder of the Cat miraculous (training them to be a primary). This pretty much means that Marinette is RAISING most of the wielders (only a few of them being older or in their teens, but still compatible for the Miraculous). 

After a while she kind of... stops looking. And thinks about throwing the ring into the Dead Sea. 

She also takes possession of her own miraculous box with a select number of kwami and takes on the role of mentor or back up when involving herself in foreign politics. 

Ty p ic _ally_ (can you hear my sarcasm), people from other countries don’t take well to foreigners messing with things they don’t know anything about. As a rule, Marinette only involves herself when its clear that Moral standards are being violated or a Civil War is on the horizon. 

Again, she takes on a role similar to Fu in canon (A wealth of knowledge to contact or an ear to listen to when necessary). She hands out Miraculous the same way he did (much to the other Guardian’s annoyance and disapproval - but she doesn’t care xD). 

Ladybug is only visible (out in the open or a public figure) in European counties such as France, UK, Italy, etc. Otherwise, she acts from the shadows. 

The above; however, is only once she becomes more established and sure of herself. In the beginning, she follows the rules that the Order of the Guardians set out for her. She soon learns that their rules were often counterproductive. 


	5. Context for: Messages to [Redacted]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE MESSAGES TO [REDACTED]

Context you need to know for the Messages to [Redacted] Fic

  1. Primaries are immortal Miraculous Wielders - Marinette becomes one of them starting when she’s roughly 16 and reaches full Primary when she’s 21 or 22ish. it takes time for the body to adapt - it has to become harder, faster, stronger, and much more durable to handle the full weight of a Primary’s powers.   
  

  2. Marinette’s first assignment is in Greece and, despite the things she has already been through (being kidnapped and imprisoned by her enemy for years on end was... horrible to put it nicely), she’s actually fairly well adjusted.   
  

  3. Previous to the assignment, she has spent roughly 20 years training at the temple in Tibet to be a Guardian/Primary (part of why she’s fairly well adjusted, she’s had a lot of time to push aside her feelings).   
  

  4. Her assignment itself was to capture a supposed “evil” that had cropped up in the area, but Marinette is having a difficult time identifying it in the first place. Athens, at this point in time, is in the beginning stages of a full out rebellion, French revolution style.   
  

  5. However, again, as a Guardian her primary purpose in this situation is to guide the wielders who will be handling the actual situation. She picked the Owl and Dove miraculous (though she took many more with her) and two potential wielders for each from the temple to go with her on the assignment.   
  

  6. In conclusion, she is supposed to be their supervisor. Sending back reports to a Primary she has contact with who is then supposed to relay her messages to the Monks. 


End file.
